


oh no! vampire bite

by salemnities



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, McGenji - Freeform, Vampire AU, oh boy!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salemnities/pseuds/salemnities
Summary: When Jesse McCree took this job, he didn't expect to be confronted with his oldest friend. He definitely didn't expect to be bitten by him, either.





	oh no! vampire bite

**Author's Note:**

> I've never edited in my life and i'm not about to start now

It was nearing three days since McCree had eaten a hot meal; he’d been living off spam and tinned beans while he looked for a job. The monster-hunting profession was a bit thin on the ground for jobs at the moment, but he’d managed to pick one up on the border of Washington state and British Colombia. A communal farm was complaining about chickens being killed, and when McCree had taken a look at the freshest corpses, he’d been quick to notice the signature puncture wounds of a vamp. It wasn’t the most promising job but he wasn’t exactly spoiled for choice, and besides, he was offered a cabin on the commune while he worked. A cabin with a solar-powered shower. He was dying to get the summer stink off of him in a real shower, with real, organic soap.

It sure as hell didn’t feel like summer right now, though. The bucketing rain tore through the overhead foliage he was using as shelter like a knife through paper. He’d relit his cigar three times already and had eventually given up, grinding the smoking tip into the dirt beneath his heel. He was impatient, cold, and hungry. If his fucking mark would show up already…

Jese was daydreaming about the dinner he’d have that night - farm fresh vegetables with chicken (freshly killed, courtesy of the local vampire), and cider. His stomach grumbled loudly enough to hear over the rolling thunder just as something behind him rustled. He spun around, instincts still sharp even now, fast enough to see a blur of bright green  _ swoosh _ past, and then he was on his stomach, on the ground, nose in the ash of his cigar, mud in his beard. Hands cold as ice on his neck, on his lower back where his shirt had slipped up. A booted foot on his wrist. As much as he struggled, his assailant was stronger, holding him down easily. Their weight shifted as they leaned in, close to his neck, and something - oh, fuck, teeth? - pierced the skin at the junction of his neck and shoulder. 

He really should have eaten before he set out this morning; his head was spinning and he could feel himself slipping from consciousness.  _ Oh, well _ , he thought.  _ If I die, I die. _ His assailant swiftly adjusted their position and as they moved, Jesse could have sworn he smelled osmanthus. 

“Genji?”

*

Jesse didn’t regain consciousness so much as pieced it together. Sheets, soft with use, on his sweaty skin. Dim light filtering through a heavy curtain. The faint sound of birdsong. His sweaty skin. The stickiness of blood in his hair. Shit. Fuck. 

Hand to his neck, Jesse pushed himself up, grunting in pain. A shape that he had blearily assumed to be a shadow swept across the room, pushed him back down. 

“If you sit up, you’ll pass out again,” the shape said, strong hands on Jesse’s shoulders. “I’m just trying to help.”

The shape was short, had jaw-length black hair, and scars across its face. It smelled like osmanthus. It was his best friend.

“Hey, what the fuck?” Jesse yelped, shuffling backwards into the headboard. “What the fuck!”

Genji stood helplessly by his side, wringing his hands. He wore a long green jacket with a dark grey pattern woven through it. By night, it would fade right into the foliage. He had one gloved hand. He shrugged. “I’m sorry?”

Jesse raised his hand to his neck again, searched for the puncture wound he only vaguely remembered receiving, found nothing but drying blood and salve and new, sensitive skin. He took a breath, and then another. 

“I think we have a lot to catch up on,” he said. “From what I’ve put together so far, I’m pretty sure you’re a vampire, and that you bit me, and for that I think you owe me food.” His stomach growled loudly to punctuate this. 

A small smile appeared on Genji’s face, briefly, before it disappeared, replaced by a grim look. “That seems fair. I’ll get you something, just give me a moment, please.” 

Genji disappeared into a doorway that led to a small, dark room, and Jesse could hear him moving things around. Jesse took the time alone to adjust his position in the bed further, propping himself up on a pillow and pulling the quilted blanket up over his belly. There was dried blood matted in his chest hair and he made a face, started picking the larger clumps out. So much for getting to wash off his summer stink; he’d only accumulated more of it.

“Sorry, I don’t have much,” Genji reappeared with a jar of dried berries and apples and a small packet of jerky. “These belonged to the hunter who lived here before me. He-”

“Did you  _ kill _ him?” Jesse interrupted, indignant. His stomach pleaded with him as he eyed the jar of fruit.

“No!” For a vampire, Genji looked extremely offended to be accused of murder. “Jesus, Jesse, he  _ died _ . Of polio, of all things. Idiot didn’t get vaccinated.” Genji passed him the jar. “ _ I  _ found his body,  _ I’m  _ the one who buried him, and for that, I figured I deserved to live here.”

Jesse made a face, twisted the top of the jar open. “You found him in this bed?”

“I changed the bed, stupid. I’m not about to sleep on death sheets.” Now Genji made a face.

This felt right. But it also felt so, so wrong. Jesse had to remind himself that this was a vampire. And that he killed vampires for a living. That Genji, too, had once killed vampires for a living. This was a pretty serious case of someone’s job shaping their identity.

“Please, just tell me what the fuck is going on,” Jesse said. The berries were very, very good. “Also, I thought vampires didn’t sleep?”

Genji didn’t respond to the jab, just sat back down on the chair he’d been occupying as a shadowy figure when Jesse had woken. He took a while to respond at all. Jesse actually began wondering if he was hallucinating. When he finally did speak, it was in a low voice.

“When Blackwatch split, I went after Hanzo.” 

This much Jesse knew, or had assumed. Genji had made it clear from day one that his main life goal was to kill Hanzo. They’d discussed how they’d do it a million times; throw a bunch of stakes and hope one hit his heart. Challenge him to duel with a silver sword. Or, Genji’s personal favourite; become a vampire and best him at his own game. Jesse hadn’t thought Genji had been serious about it until now.

“He got me, Jesse. He turned me.” Genji sighed heavily. “He bled me so dry I begged for his blood. And he  _ gave it to me _ . The last I remember of him is him telling me he hoped this was a fate worse than death for me.

“I was pretty roughed up. They tell you vampires just, like, heal, but I must have gotten an infection before I’d fully turned. By the time the Shambali took me in, my legs and arm were too far gone to save.” He gestured to his legs. What Jesse had assumed were boots were actually prosthetics. The glove was, in fact, a synthetic material not unlike the inside of his own prosthetic arm. 

“Woah, woah, hang on. Hanzo got  _ you _ ? And uh, the Shambali? Ain’t they a group of monks?”

Jesse worked his way through the packet of jerky as Genji explained. He’d been traveling, learning, experiencing the world in a way he hadn’t gotten to since he was a child. He’d met a monk in his travels, and they’d journeyed together for a short time. It wasn’t long after that Genji confronted Hanzo and attempted to reconcile with him rather than kill him. Hanzo reacted “badly,” as Genji put it, which translated to ‘forcibly turned him and mauled him badly enough to warrant amputation’. The monk, Zenyatta, coincidentally turned up before Genji went completely feral, and escorted him to his village. 

“Several of the monks took it in turns to be my blood donors. One had actually had experience with a vampire before, and if it hadn’t been for their guidance, I probably would have killed the first person I attempted to drink from,” Genji admitted sheepishly. By now, he was sitting on the end of the bed, both he and Jesse clutching steaming mugs of strong-smelling tea. “I’m still  _ me _ , Jesse.”

“You were quick enough to bite down on me,” Jesse said, soft. “Didn’t you recognise me?”

Genji quietened. “No. Yes - no. I  _ smelled  _ you. I was so hungry that I thought - I thought you must be food, to smell so good.” He moved on quickly before Jesse could dwell too long on the fact that he smelled good. “Besides, I knew you were hunting me. You weren’t exactly subtle about it. Given the circumstances, if you hadn’t been you - or if I hadn’t been me - I think that’s justified.”

Jesse set his mug down on the floor next to the bed. Everything was so mixed up. First Gabe, now Genji. “I thought you were dead, Genji. I didn’t think I was ever going to see you again. And now - now you’re right here in front of me but you’re everything we ever fought against when we worked together. I don’t know how you expect me to feel.” He fought to keep the desperation from his voice but it crept in anyway and he swallowed hard. “We’re not going to be able to go back to how we were, you know that, right?”

Genji stood and walked to the sink across the room with barely any noise, pouring his still-steaming tea down the drain. He didn’t turn to Jesse as he spoke.

“I didn’t expect to see you ever again, either. This isn’t exactly how I pictured us reuniting.” He paused. Invisible branches pounded on the walls as the wind picked up outside. “But Jesse...can’t you see? We were  _ wrong _ . Vampires are just people. And some of them kill people, but - so have you.” 

_ It’s not the same _ , Jesse wanted to say.  _ How can you, of all people, claim that? _ He said nothing. He looked at the ceiling. He touched his fingers to the already-healed bite on his neck. 

“How did you heal me?”

Genji turned, then. He looked surprised at the sudden change of subject. “Uh. I...licked it.”

“Pretend I didn’t ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok so basically this is all done with love for that special vampire in my life...babe..i love you so much  
i did not expect this to be something i would write multiple chapters for. i also do not have a clear plot ahead. just letting you know what you're getting into ! but i will attempt an update within the next few months.  
if anything is unclear, feel free to let me know in the comments and i will do my best to clarify both to you and in the story. (note: this doesn't mean advising me on grammar/syntax/spelling etc. i dont care)
> 
> tumblr: boygirlish


End file.
